Clara's Guide to Life in Ancient Egypt
by cutie222
Summary: When Clara gets sucked into Ancient Egypt via portal and meets Yugi and friends, her whole life is turned upside down. Danger and peril lurk around just about every corner. If you like action packed stories or anything of the sort, you should read this. Based on a roleplay that I play with my friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

My name is Clara Thamesian and this is my life. I was born to my mother and father, who loved me very much. It wasn't until I was about 4 that I realized I had a special power. I found out that I was a psychic. My father mostly accepted it, but as for my mom, she was devastated. Almost as devastated as I was. She wanted a "perfect daughter", and apparently, I wasn't good enough. Dad helped me through all that until I was 6, turning 7 in a month. He died from a serious illness that nobody knew about and there was no cure. My mother blamed me for the most part, and my life was miserable. When I was 8, I met a girl who was new in the school. We made friends quickly, but after a year or so, I decided to open up to her. She was shocked, and decided to go run around and tell EVERYONE. Nobody would talk to me. Nobody would even go near me. They called me names like "freakazoid" and "psycho", which hurt me badly. My mother would beat me if I said the wrong thing or talked about my dad. I was so happy when I got out of high school and accepted into a college to study nursing. I moved out of my mother's house and I haven't seen her since. I bought a nice small house in the countryside, and I enjoy gardening. Life was still pretty miserable, with my teachers not trusting me and all. One day, I was taking a trip to Egypt to help the people who had no money for health care, and I got sucked into a strange looking portal-thingy. That's when I met Yugi and his friends. I owe so much to him. This journal is to document all of the trips and adventures we have together. Ah, my best memories come from meeting him. But, alas, also some of my worst ones. Keep reading to hear all of these amazing journeys I'm going to have with my new friends.

~Clara xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I get sucked into a portal

It was just a normal day, like any other. I was in Egypt for my new college, helping out the poor who couldn't afford health care. The heat was super intense, and it didn't help that I had to run around tending to peoples' needs. Though, I did sign up for it, so I shouldn't be complaining. I took a break to get some lunch. Nobody else was in the food tent. Strange, because there were volunteers everywhere. Suddenly, there was a gust of wind. I thought it was a sandstorm, but there was no sand blowing. I looked to my left, and there was a big, swirling vortex-looking thing next to me. Not that I know what a vortex looks like, but still. I felt it pulling me in, and I tried to scream, but my voice wouldn't work. It pulled me in quickly, and I felt like I was being stretched apart limb from limb. I must have hit my head when it spat me out, because I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I had a splitting headache and my arm was really sore. I was caked in sand from head to toe. I looked around and everything semmed normal- sand as far as the eye can see. Except, I was in the middle of the desert. I got up and limped away. I can't remember much, but I wandered to some sort of building-type thing. I saw a boy and a few other people. The boy cried out in pain, and I was startled. I was looking at the map of Egypt I had in my backpack, which thankfully made it through the portal, but it didn't do me any good. I rushed over to him and helped him with the wound. The strange thing is, nothing caused the wound, it just appeared. Huh. He was a bit startled at first, but then he asked, "Who are you?". "I'm Clara," I replied, "who are you?" He told me that his name was Yugi. I explained that I was lost, and he turned to a girl with white hair and blue clothing. She looked quite strange, if you ask me. He said something about someone named Atem and his parents and the girl nodded.

* * *

They took me to a palace, which I learned to be the pharaoh's palace. I was barely able to bend my arm. _Strange_, I thought, _It might be broken_. When we got to the palace, the pharaoh stepped out. He greeted Yugi and the others warmly, and he looked at me. Yugi explained who I was, and he introduced himself as Atem. We walked inside.

**Sorry it was so short! I promise a longer one next time!**


End file.
